


Ser Harren The Bronze

by Captain_Hazard



Series: All together now [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, I will tag if necessary, M/M, Nothing triggering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:04:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Hazard/pseuds/Captain_Hazard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death's chosen champion plays the Game of Thrones. Westeros won't know what hit them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

She refused him.

She had refused his request to die when this universe ended. She had smiled patiently at him as she explained her reasoning. As she explained how, as her champion, he was still needed in the multi-verse. To right the wrongs that had been done and were still occurring, hoping to appeal to his inner hero.

And he hated her for it, mostly because it was working.

He had already seen the end of his line come to pass and wanted desperately to join his family. He knew of course that should he choose to do so, and persist until his mistress granted his request, he would be leaving innocent people to die or suffer.

His conscience was screaming at him to do as his mistress had said and leave those other thoughts behind. His selfish voice, while admittedly the smaller voice, was roaring at him to leave his position and tell her to fuck off.

He snorted at the thought before thinking of his mistress.

He was absolutely sure that she was smiling or laughing indulgently at his inner monologue, much like how a parent would indulge a spoiled child. He grimaced then, thinking of his relatives and how they spoiled his cousin. Sighing irritably through his nose, he looked out into the far reaches of space watching as the universe collapsed in on itself. The darkness of space was replaced with nothing but white that crept slowly towards him. The end wouldn't hurt him but he needed to leave.

A door appeared at his side. It was plain looking but his mistress was already on the other side. He could feel her and the pull that she emitted. He took a breath and opened the door. Death gave him a small, genuine smile when she saw him and pointed to the direction he was supposed to go. He made his way towards his new destiny, and new home for who knows how long.

As he passed some sleeping people on the way there he had another thought.

_At least I will have some help on my next great adventure._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I should be focused on Grim Bastards but this was calling to me. I just had to do it.


	2. Chapter 2

Eddard Stark couldn't believe that this was happening. He knew that his wife's actions would have consequences but he never expected to be accosted so soon and by the Kingslayer no less. Ned moved to take point with his Bannerman when a white arrow whizzed through the air and struck Ser Jaime in the shoulder. The disgraced knight yelped in pain and ripped out the arrow.

“The next one won't miss your heart, Kingslayer,” A voice growled out from behind them. The Kingslayer looked up and across towards the brothel but Ned almost smiled. He recognized that voice, having raised the one who used it.

“Jon?” Jory Cassel said in bewilderment, chancing a glance behind him. Several of the Lannister men were attacked from behind with their attackers stepping over the bodies and joining Ned and his men. Each one wore a specific set of armor with a specific color. Red, Grey, Black, and finally Bronze.

“Ser Harren,” Ned intoned to the warrior in bronze. “I believe I asked you to retrieve Tyrion Lannister from my wife's company.”

Smiling Emerald eyes met his, “I sent someone ahead to do as you commanded, we doubled back to give you assistance my lord.” Harren of house Whent, Lord of Harrenhal, replied. The young man glanced to Jaime. “And I say that we made the right choice.”

“Ah the cursed lord who fancies himself a knight,” Jaime almost gave a mocking bow as he made a gesture to his men. The Lannister guard adjusted their grips on their weapons and started to advance.

“Is there no way to convince you of ending this folly, Ser Jaime?” Harren asked politely, holding his sword in a defensive position.

“As long as my brother is with the Tully bitch as a hostage, no.”

“Then so be it. Sharra,” Ser Harren said coldly as his only female companion let out a roar and launched herself at her opponent. One of her axes buried itself into the mans head and the other was in his stomach before he could blink. She was already on the move as the knight in Grey retrieved two wicked looking short swords from his back and charged, lopping off a leg and arm along the way.

The knight in Red twirled his short staff with a golden spear tip that reminded Ned of a snakes tongue before he plunged it into the face of a Lannister guard.

 _Considering who his father is, his actions are not exactly surprising,_ Ned thought as he swung his sword across the belly of a Lannister guard, cutting him open. He had never seen or spoken to Prince Lewyn Martell outside of that blasted Tourney but he had heard good things. He most likely would have been proud of his son Norryn.

Ned's thoughts were interrupted as he heard a loud clang and felt the wind brush past him. Ser Harren and Ser Jaime had locked swords, neither one yielding to the other. After a moment, Harren gripped Jaime's wounded shoulder, shoving his thumb into the wound. Ser Jaime hissed and was forced to withdraw.

Ned almost missed what happened next because he was nearly speared. Two arrows struck the Lannister man, one after the other. One in the leg and one in the throat. Ned decided that watching one of the boys he raised fight a man he despised was probably not best for now.

“Tell me boy,” Jaime began, sword raised. “What is that blade made out of? It is strong and I am trying to decide if I should have it mounted to a wall or use it as my new weapon. I'll have to change that hideous bat design of course.”

“If you really want to know good Ser, then come a little closer. I wouldn't mind letting you get acquainted with it.”

Parry.

Thrust.

Lunge.

Block.

Both knights were not letting the other gain ground. Jaime wouldn't admit it out loud but he was impressed so far. The boy was smarter than most and wasn't rushing to try and kill him like most fools would. Even if he felt a small amount of admiration, he was going to end this soon.

Jaime thought he might have had a chance when Harren was distracted by one of his men sneaking up behind him. However, Sharra had tackled that man to the ground and opened his throat. Jaime lunged all the same.

Harren deflected the strike with an upward swing before he slashed his sword from left to right, cutting Ser Jaime's sword in half. Jaime jumped back in surprise as sparks hit his face. He snarled, drawing a dagger, before looking around. His men were getting slaughtered by a Dornishmen, a savage whore from the Deadlands, a Northern bastard, and a Frey if he was correct.

 _We had the better numbers, how in the Seven Hells have we lost this,_ He thought furiously. He eyed Harren angrily before he made to flee. He needed to get out of the city and to his father. There was nothing that he could do here.

He bit back a scream as something pierced his thigh. He looked down to see a white arrow. Ripping it out he glared at Ned Starks bastard son and he had to shake his head. Those purple eyes had narrowed at him and he was eerily reminded of the boys uncle Arthur and strangely enough, Prince Rhaegar. The look on the boys face told him that he wouldn't be leaving here unless a miracle happened.

Knowing that no such thing was possible for him, he eyed Ned Starks unprotected back and threw both blades in his hands. It was suicide, but at least he wouldn't die alone. Both blades were shot out of the air just as he felt something cut into the back of his neck.

* * *

 

Harren eyed the head on the ground with some distaste before turning to the survivors among the Lannister men. There were three in total.

“Run away,” He hissed at them. “To your Queen or your liege it matters not to me. You will deliver a message, however.” Here his eyes glowed briefly. “The North already knows this but House Whent and all in its household pledge their fealty to house Stark and its Allies. Anyone that seeks to harm them will die. Now leave.”

All three moved as if possessed, turning around quickly and running away. Sharra snarled and hurled her axes forward, striking two in the back. It made the last man run faster.

“Only one should take your message, not three,” She explained when Harren raised his eyebrows at her. Her words were stilted, her accent thick. Andalai was not her mother tongue but she could hold a conversation well enough when she bothered to do so.

Harren rolled his eyes as she went to retrieve her weapons. He gave Lord Stark a shrug as if to say 'what's done is done'.

“Shall we make way for the castle my lord,” Jory asked his liege.

“Aye,” Ned rumbled. “The King must know what has happened. Given the situation, pray that luck is on our side.” He gave Harren a significant look.

'It is lord Stark,' Harren said into the other mans mind while giving him a nod. 'You have my word.' Ned gave him a nod in return.


	3. Chapter 3

Harren couldn't remember a time when he wanted to roll his eyes so badly. At the rate the conversation was going, his eyes would burst out of his head if he didn't do something.

“Why are they not in chains?!” Queen Cersei demanded, gesturing at them. “They killed my brother!”

“I wasn't aware that Lord Tyrion was in the Capitol,” Harren said before he could stop himself. This woman was getting on his nerves. She glared at him and so did the King. For two separate reasons of course but he addressed the king all the same. “My people and I killed those that deserved it your grace. They meant to harm the Hand of the King.” Your best friend, he added to himself, seeing the kings gaze soften just a bit.

“Lies!” The Queen screamed at him.

“Enough!” The king yelled over her before glaring at Harren. “Ned told me that you were being sent to retrieve the Imp from the Vale. Why did you disobey his orders?”

“Lord Stark asked me to retrieve him by any means necessary,” Robert Baratheon despised Harren, or rather, his uncle Oswell. Just like he despised Ser Arthur Dayne and Ser Gerold Hightower. Since all three were dead, he took it out on their families or tried to at least. “I sent Ser Edric Dayne and my friend Ser Bronn of The Long Way to retrieve him from the Vale. I even told them to fight for him if he requests a trial by combat. Had I not done that, Lord Stark and his men would have died in this city thanks to a rogue knight.”

“Rogue?” Cersei parroted shrilly. “My brother was of the Kingsguard!”

“I am sorry your grace, but when he took the White Cloak, he was no longer your brother according to all the laws of Westeros,” Harren had to stop himself from smirking as she scowled. His friends didn't even bother. “Much like the Nights Watch, when one of the Kingsguard goes rogue, they must be punished – by any means necessary. No one is above the law, not even Ser Jaime. If it gives you any comfort, my lady, it was quick and clean. He felt no pain.”

Judging from the look on her face, his words were not appreciated.

The Queen marched up to him and slapped him across the face. Harren barely budged and stared down into the hateful gaze of the Lannister bitch, raising an eyebrow.

“My father will hear of this,” She hissed at him. He couldn't help it, a laugh escaped his throat at hearing those words and the memories they brought back to his mind. Cersei made to slap him again but she just huffed instead and stomped her way out of the throne room.

“Wear that with pride boy,” The king said gruffly, looking at him with grudging respect. The man didn't like him, but he clearly didn't like his wife either. “Not everyone can say that they pissed off a Queen and only walked away with a slap.”

Harren simply nodded his head at the king. Truth be told Harren despised this man and those that followed him. Save for lord Stark of course, the rest were just useless or they enabled Robert's behavior like Jon Arryn. Robert Baratheon may have been a good warrior but he was a shit king.

“If old Tywin comes calling for your head or starts destroying the villages under your protection, you're on your own.”

 _Coward,_ he thought, “Of course your grace,” He said out loud. Tywin Lannister wouldn't be able to get through his new defenses even if he wanted to. The one headache that Harren was expecting was Lord Hoster Tully and his daughters but they could be dealt with in time.

“Now take your gods be damned misfits and get out of my sight,” The king growled. Harren just bowed at the waist and started to leave. Lord Stark stopped him.

“Get my daughters out of here, I don't want them in the city any longer,” He said quietly.

'It will be done my lord,' Harren gave his liege a nod and continued on his walk.

* * *

 

Of course nothing could be simple as just leaving.

“But I am supposed to marry Prince Joffrey!” Harren adored Sansa, really he did, but right now he didn't have time to listen to her childish prattle. Before she could protest further, Harren placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Sleep,” He told her and Sansa did just that, falling back onto the bed.

“Thank the gods,” Arya muttered with a roll of her eyes. “If she kept going on about that spoiled shit I would have slapped her silly.”

“Arya,” Jon chided her even if he knew that she was partially joking. The others looked faintly amused as Arya just rolled her eyes again.

“Will you save Syrio as well?” Arya asked Harren with a frown.

“He's already at Harrenhal,” Harren said calmly. Harren knew that Syrio would be a good ally to have and Arya was clearly fond of him. Arya's eyes widened in joy and she rushed over to him to give him a hug. “He'll be there to greet you and continue your training.”

“Thank you!” Arya nearly squealed over and over. She would later deny that she had done such a thing if it were brought up.

“Now pack what you can and put it on the bed,” Harren instructed her after patting her back with a small smile. “Your sister's things as well.”

Harren eyed the curtain that was close to him. He drew his blade and cut a piece of it, waving a hand to fix what he took. He eyed the curtain again before he nodded to himself. As he began muttering over the piece of fabric, he turned to the door suddenly.

“Arya get on the bed, Sharra, Norryn, go with them. Alekk, Jon, watch the door.” He hissed tossing the cloth onto the bed. As they all got into position, with Sharra grabbing hold of Sansa, Harren tapped the cloth with his finger.

“Leave,” He muttered, snapping his fingers and the four disappeared before him. He flicked his hand to open the curtain just as someone barged their way into the room. It was several Gold Cloaks, lead by Janos Slynt.

“Ever heard of knocking?” Alekk sneered at the man, holding one of his blades under the mans jowls. He may have taken the name Riverhook after he was knighted, but his face was that of his father, Lord Walder Frey especially when he sneered.

“Where are the Stark girls?” Slynt demanded, pretending to be unafraid of the three of them. Harren slowly walked over to the man, eyes narrowed.

“Who wants to know?” He said with a bit of compulsion in his voice.

“The Queen,” Slynt looked surprised. Harren knew that this man was going to tell him to fuck off and tear this place apart.

“Why?” Harren demanded. “What does she want with the girls?”

“She wants to keep the wolf fucker in line by holding them hostage,” Again Slynt looked surprised before his face exploded into pain after Harren punched him.

“Mind your tongue,” Harren said flatly glaring at the other man. His eyes flickered up towards the others, “One more step and it will be your last. I have killed men for less.” That wasn't true, Harren had killed when necessary but he really had no desire to deal with these pricks. And they'd have heard about what he did to Jaime Lannister.

The Gold Cloaks stopped advancing and removed their hands from their swords.

“Now go back to your Queen and tell her that the hostages she wanted are on their way home. Lord Stark will also hear of this nonsense and so will the King.” Harren doubted that the King would do anything and Lord Stark would want to leave. “And you all will knock before entering the chambers that are not your own.”

Slynt got to his feet with as much dignity as he could, scowling all the way. He left stiffly and his men followed.

“Go through the city search for anything out of the ordinary,” Harren told Jon and Alekk. “I will deal with the King and Lord Stark. You two be careful and do not start fights that you cannot finish.” He eyed Alekk as he said this. The other man just shrugged as he took his leave.

“Don't let anything happen to him.” Jon Snowfall told him firmly before he left himself.

 _Your uncle is one of the more honest men in this world, him dying would be nothing more than a travesty,_ Harren thought to himself with a sigh. He would deal with the king first then speak with his liege.

* * *

 

He found the king during his favorite hobby: whoring. He had some woman on all fours as he thrust in to her rapidly. Harren got more than an eyeful of the kings backside and he was going to purge that image from his mind when this was all over.

The woman seemed a little bored as she gave the king words of encouragement. And strangely enough, Harren knew whose voice it was even if he couldn't see her face.

“Faster your grace, I'm so close. So close.” Ros fake moaned as she lowered her upper body down further onto the bed and thrust back harder. Robert Baratheon growled for a few more strokes then roared as he came. His body shuddered from the after effects and his body fell forward. Harren's hand shot out and he made a pulling motion. The kings body was still up right despite him being fast a sleep.

Ros frowned before looking behind her, “Harren?” She said in surprise.

“You can get off of the bed, Rosalyn.” She scowled at the smirking knight. “I need to talk to the king.”

Ros grunted as she crawled forward then off of the bed. “Useless prick,” She muttered, gathering her robe. She gave Harren a smirk. “Are you sure that's all you want to do, Harry?” She kneaded one of her breast and gave him a smoldering look.

“Maybe after you shower. Twice. Who knows where his grace has been. And don't call me Harry.”

“Oh so you can call me by my real name but I can't call you by yours,” She shot back, putting on her robe.

“No you can't,” Harren replied. Then he added quietly. “There should be some water in that room. I'll come get you when I am finished here.”

Ros had been one of the few friends outside of the ones he made that he could trust here. Some Southron Lords had deemed him too Northern because he followed the Old Gods. Some Northern Lords deemed him too Southern because he was born south of The Neck. They didn't say a damn thing about Robb being born in Riverrun but Harren guessed it was because Robb was a Stark.

Ros had never judged him and was willing to listen to him complain if he needed to vent whenever he visited her while in the North. She never betrayed his trust and never told anyone about what was said.

“You're lucky you're cute, normally I wouldn't put up with such nonsense.” Ros grumbled, grabbing the back of his head and pulling him into a quick kiss. Harren narrowed his eyes after they pulled away from one another.

“I do hope his cock wasn't in your mouth.”

“Please,” She snorted. “I am not that cruel.”

Harren was skeptical of the proclamation but since he couldn't taste anything amiss, he let it go. He waited for her to enter the next room before he started with his plan.

Flipping the king on to his back with a gesture, Harren walked to the bed. King Robert jerked awake and opened his mouth, presumably to call the guards.

“Silence and stay still.” Harren said coldly, coming to a stop and looming over the man. “Your grace, I hope that I haven't caught you at a bad time.” Robert glared up at him, face turning red. “I have a few things that I need to discuss with you, starting with the three bastards that are not your children.”

* * *

 

“He knows my lord, he knows that all three children are not his,” Harren told Ned. “At first he didn't care, thinking that implied legacy is more important than the truth.”

“And now?”

“I persuaded him to see it a different way.”

The look Lord Stark gave him would have made a lesser man cower. Harren was no such man.

“I promised to never use my powers to influence you or your family without permission,” Harren reminded him gently. “I never promised to do the same for others. Your friend may mean a lot to you but you cannot stand there and tell me that he is right in denying the truth.”

“No I will not,” Ned said bitterly. “To do so would make me a fool.”

“You were a fool when you almost allowed Jon to join a dying Order,” Harren said in reference to Jon almost joining the Night's Watch. “Refusing to see past nostalgia doesn’t make you a fool it makes you blind. And speaking of Jon, Robert knows that he is not your bastard son.”

“What?” Ned gasped. “How?”

“He can see his 'beloved' Lyanna in Jon's face,” Harren rolled his eyes. Robert Baratheon was obsessed with idea of being Lord Eddard's brother in any official capacity than Lyanna herself. For fuck sake, he hadn't even met her that much before she left with the Crown Prince.

“He also sees Prince Rhaegar in Jon as well. He has taken to calling Jon rape spawn in his mind but has allowed Jon to live because he is Lyanna's son.”

Lord Stark stared at him in disbelief.

“That's what I saw in his head my lord,” Harren shrugged.

“Is there anything else,” Eddard rubbed at his face with a tired expression.

“The Grand Maester will be found dead in the morning. He was planning on giving the Queen some poison to use on the King. She planned to frame you and maybe even execute you but she hadn't thought that far ahead. The King will have her tried for treason.” _Though he may not live long enough to see her go to trial,_ He thought to himself, thinking of the various health issues that plagued Robert Baratheon's body.

“The Spider is dead, I killed him as well. He had me followed and knew that I had magic. He despised people like me and planned to reveal my powers. You and I agreed that could not happen if anyone was meant to be safe.” Ned nodded solemnly at him and gestured for Harren to continue. “His body won't be found, I changed it into a rock and threw it into the Rush.”

“Well, that's two problems taken care of,” Harren knew that his liege had no mind for Southron Politics but he was not opposed to getting rid of potential enemies – as long as no children were harmed. Harren agreed wholeheartedly. “Where is the rest of your group?”

“Norryn and Sharra are with your girls at Harrenhal Jon and Alekk are in the city.”

“Was that wise?”

“I know that you just think of them as boys, but I wouldn't let them go if I didn't trust them.” Alekk was the one with the obvious temper but Jon had one too. Both of them knew better than to to start any foolishness unless absolutely necessary.

There was a loud knock on the door which startled Lord Stark. Harren rushed to it and threw it open, knowing who was on the other side. A flustered looking Jon with Alekk and two other people stood before him. It was then that he noticed that his fellow knights were covered in blood.

“Get in, all of you,” Harren snapped. He looked around the corridor and tried to sense if they were followed. He closed the door and locked it before snapping his gaze towards his friends. Jon grimaced at him and Alekk held his chin up in defiance.

“What the bloody hell did you two this time?”


	4. Chapter 4

“Let me see if I understand this correctly,” Harren turned to Alekk, “You killed Petyr Baelish, in his own brothel and took one of his whores with you because she saw what happened?”

“He was hurting her,” Alekk shot back with a glare. “She told him to stop and all he did was ignore her and call her Cat. I'm a knight, I'm supposed to help people who need otherwise what's the point?”

Harren's eyes narrowed at the name given. He knew the girls name was Marei and she was with Ros right now. Outside of some bruising she was alright just pissed off beyond belief. She was a tough girl that one.

“I didn't say you shouldn't but damn it Alekk, you could have been more discreet. At least you had the thought to send his body to Harrenhal.” Here he turned to Jon. “Now explain to me why you took one of King Robert's bastards and why you killed Queen Cersei's?”

“Gendry killed the Hound,” Jon began. “Clegane killed his mentor and Gendry hit him in the back of the head with his ball peen hammer which cracked his skull. I killed Joffrey with an arrow to the throat because he was about to fight Gendry. I sent the bodies to Harrenhal's dungeons with the one of the Portkeys you gave me. Then I came here.”

"If you shot Joffrey, why were you covered in blood?”

“I didn't shoot him. I stabbed him – repeatedly. It was the only way to be quiet at the time so no one would interfere.”

That was a lie if ever he heard one, the bow and arrows were charmed to be silent unless the user wanted them to be heard. Harren narrowed his eyes at Jon who, for his part, stared at him with a blank face.

“Don't let it happen again,” Harren told him coldly. He would let this momentary lapse in restraint go but if Jon did it once more....then Dragon or not, future king or not, Harren would discipline him.

Severely.

Jon just nodded his head.

“Go, both of you, I have work to do.” As they left, Harren closed his eyes and appeared in the dungeons of his home when he opened his eyes again. There he saw three bodies, two of which caused the most problems. Or would be if it were linked back to him and his friends. Time to sort that out.

He flicked his hand, a circlet soared into his hand and all three bodies turned into dolls. He snapped his finger and they started to burn. He eyed the circlet, a golden stag lined with black. He would give this to the king when he saw him soon enough.

A missive appeared out of the air and he snatched it up. He smiled a rather chilling smile as he read it.

“Oh this is going to be fun.”

* * *

 

Edric watched as the dwarf nervously looked around and no volunteered for him when the lady of the Vale asked for any.

“I suppose we can assume that no one-”

“I'll fight for the dwarf,” His friend Bronn stepped forward meeting the surprised gaze of the Tully sisters. _Thank the Gods, that woman likes the sound of her own voice_ , Edric thought with a small eye roll. He stepped forward a little and his other companion followed.

“And who are you?” Lady Lysa demanded.

“Ser Bronn of the Long Way,” Bronn then gestured to him. “I come with The Sword of the Morning on orders from Lord Eddard Stark to retrieve Tyrion Lannister at all cost.”

“Why would my husband speak with any of you?” Catelyn Stark said coldly. Gods she sounded as frigid as the North was said to be. _Its a good thing she doesn't know the truth about me, otherwise she might just throw me through that blasted door_. Edric thought with a slight grimace. When Catelyn Tully found out that he was actually her husbands eldest son, and not Jon, there would be hell to pay.

“Lord Harren Whent gave us the orders, but they are still your husbands words,” Bronn shrugged at her. “And apart from picking up this stray,” He pointed to the man they had brought along the way. “we followed those orders to the letter. And Lord Tyrion will be leaving with us when this is over.”

“Confident are you?”

“I have no intention of failing,” Bronn turned to Ser Vardis. “Have any next of kin that can bury you?”

The Vale Knight just closed his helm in response and took his position.

“Have it your way,” Bronn shrugged again and drew his sword, “This stuff better work” He whispered to him, tapping the material he had been given.

“It will,” Edric said firmly. What the actual material was made of, he knew not. What he did know, was that the material could stop any weapon from harming the wearer – including Valyrian steel and even Dawn itself.

When he had tested it, his blade actually bent to accommodate the power behind his strike. A surprising fact but one that only made Edric all the more appreciative of the material. When Harren had fixed his sword, and even offered to dip it in the same liquid that gave strength to the same material that he wore, he jumped at the chance.

Bronn hadn't done so yet, he was a bit iffy on the whole thing, but after today, Edric knew that his friend would ask for both of his weapons to be strengthened.

“Fight!” The young lord Robert yelled out impatiently and Ser Vardis made the opening move, swinging at Bronn's face. Bronn leaned back to avoid it and struck at the shield blocking his way, testing how strong it was. If his weapons had been strengthened, the shield would have shattered.

Bronn evaded several more strikes, tossing a tall candle holder at Ser Vardis, much to the outrage of those of the Vale. Bronn jumped off of a nearby pillar and drop kicked the other knight. Ser Vardis used the shield in his hand to take the blow but he lost his footing and fell. Bronn kicked the shield away which left him open to an attack.

Ser Vardis thrust his sword towards Bronn's stomach with a yell. His body tensed when his sword didn't go through. Bronn grinned over at him just before he knocked the blade away and plunged his sword towards the throat of the Vale Knight. The imp cheered at the action.

“Yield,” Bronn said to the man.

“Don't you dare!” Lysa Tully screamed but Edric paid her no mind. He was eyeing the crowd and gripping the sheath of his sword. _They may riot if this continues, for fuck sake Bronn just end it,_ Edric thought as Ser Vardis batted at Bronn's sword before rolling away. Bronn kicked the knight in the rear, sending him crashing to the cold hard ground.

“Cheater!”

“Disgrace!”

“Fucking finish it already,” Edric growled under his breath, shifting his stance. The crowd had gotten rowdier and it made him feel uneasy. Bronn manged to cut Ser Vardis several times and drove the knight to his knees. There were cries for mercy and Bronn looked up at Lady Lysa. Ser Vardis fought on her behalf, she could yield for him if necessary.

Lady Lysa just glared at him, not even moving an inch. Bronn ended the fight by shoving his sword through the neck of Ser Vardis. He withdrew his blade and pushed the dead body through the open door in the floor.

“That was an appalling display,” Lysa Arryn hissed out at Bronn. “You fight with no honor.”

“This wasn't a fight for honor, it was a fight for the gods favor,” Bronn shot back. “And they smiled on the dwarf this day.”

“I could have you jailed at this very moment peasant.” She spit at him, turning towards the crowd. Edric had had enough posturing. He withdrew his sword and moved at a blinding speed slashing at several people before he made his way to Bronn who stood defensively by the Moon Door. His other friend had retrieved a bow from his cloak and nocked an arrow while holding one in the same hand he used to pull the string back.

Several yelps and exclamations of shock took place as trousers fell from the wearers waist, armor fell to the ground and weapons were destroyed. However, the nobles that stood near Lady Lysa were shocked into silence not at what Edric did though he was sure that helped contribute to it.

No they were shocked by where the arrow was being pointed – directly at Robert Arryn, heir to the Vale.

“You dare,” Lady Lysa's whispered voice carried across the room. “to aim that weapon at my son? My sweet Robin?!” She shrieked out, holding her son close.

“You're the one acting like a spoiled child m'lady,” Anguy snapped, his accent showing his common heritage with a bit of The Marches mixed in. “Bronn won fair and square – the imp goes free. Besides, if you harm any of us, Lord Stark won't be too happy now will he?”

“I'll make him fly then!” The young lord of the Eyrie shouted as his mother tried to shush him. Lady Lysa shrieked when Anguy loosed the arrow just above her head. As it vibrated into the Weirwood throne, Anguy already had the other arrow nocked and ready.

“That was your only warning, the next one gets you both if he opens his mouth again.”

Edric made plans to knight Anguy after this if they got out but he didn't say it out loud for fear of cursing their luck.

“Take him then!” Lady Lysa clamped a hand over her sons mouth even though he struggled. “Take that little demon and get out of my sight!”

Edric glanced at the dwarf who was released from his bindings. He walked towards the nobles near the stairs – which was the direction that they were not supposed to go in.

“Imp!” Edric hissed.

“In a moment young Dayne,” The blasted Lannister had raised a hand in his general direction without looking at him. The imp stopped and looked up at a man with a braided beard. “I believe you have something of mine?” He held out his hand.

The man looked at Lady Catelyn who nodded stiffly. The man retrieved a bag from his pocket and tossed it to the imp. The clinking sound of coins made Edric grit his teeth. _The imp was wasting time for coin – his family owns a mountain full of gold_ , He thought with a snarl.

The imp gave Lady Stark a mocking bow, before walking to the half wit that released him and pressed the bag of gold into his hand.

“I remember my debts,” The imp said before walking towards the exit. “Do come along, we haven't got all day.” He called out over his shoulder.

“The fucking cheek,” Edric growled under his breath as he and his friends slowly made their way to the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Tywin Lannister was a cold man Harren decided as he watched the man in front of him. The proud, noble lord shackled like some common thug and kneeling but not broken.

Not yet.

“So, you are the man who helped spawn that arrogant berk Jaime and that bitch Cersei.” Harren said after a while. “Forgive me if I stare but for a man of your reputation I was expecting something...more.”

The Lion of the Rock said nothing, he just glared at Harren.

“Were you this cold to your wife? I know you are cold to the son I haven't met yet -”

“When I get out of these chains,” The older man began coldly. “I will watch as this precious castle of yours is burned to the ground, Lord Whent.”

Harren knew that it was unfair to use the Lady Joanna in such a manner. He had spoken to her spirit not too long ago and she was truly a remarkable woman. It was unfair but necessary.

“Dragon fire couldn't destroy this castle, not entirely,” Harren drawled with an eye roll. “I doubt a chained lion is going to do much.”

“I won't be chained for long.”

“And why not?” Harren scoffed. “The walls are too high to be climbed, we have enough food for any pathetic siege that could be mustered and the gates are impregnable,” Unless you have a magic user, you won't even make a dent in those gates, He thought to himself.

“Do you think any rescue attempt is going to take place? My men took you from your camps and no one knows that you are here. Even if they did, by the time they rallied any sort of force to get to you, you would no longer be at Harrenhal.”

“And just where would I be?”

“Why, in Dorne of course,” Tywin Lannister gave no outward reaction but Harren could see in the man's mind, he was nervous. With a wicked smirk, Harren continued, “You will be part of a bargain for the Martell's – they've been wanting to speak with you for some time. Don't worry, you won't be alone.”

A pained roar echoed from behind the cell door which made Harren nod.

“Your dog will be going with you – to pay for what he did to Princess Elia and her children.”

"A necessary action,” Lord Tywin grunted as Harren pierced him with a stare. The older man flinched and groaned all while Harren sat in his chair in front of him.

 _This isn't even a fraction of my power you old fucker,_ Harren thought when he heard a loud knock on the door.

“Enter,” He let Tywin go from his torture, the older man slumping to the ground as blood poured from his ears, mouth and nose.

“What happened here?” A deep voice wondered.

“Lord Tywin spoke out of turn old friend,” Harren glanced over his shoulder. His friend Ser Felix Hightower or The Gold as it were, stood at the door. “How is Clegane?”

“On the mend,” Felix said with a grin. “Have I told you how much I am glad that I got to keep my abilities?”

“All the time,” Harren said dryly to the larger man. “You and Demetrius both owe me for making sure you kept them without the need to drink blood. Death wasn't particularly happy with me for some time because of that decision.”

“Thank you, Harren,” Felix said honestly. “Demetri would say the same. You saved our souls from the punishment we both deserved. That is why we will stand beside you until the end of our days.”

“You two can leave at any time you wish,” It gladdened him that he had their trust and friendship but he did not want them to follow him blindly. If they tired of this life they could go without protest. “What is it you need?”

“Edric and Bronn have Tyiron Lannister with them, they also have a man that Edric wants to make a knight. He said something about shooting at a noble lady to make sure that they could leave the Vale.” Felix shrugged his massive shoulders.

Harren raised his eyebrows before shrugging himself, “Edric is a knight and more than capable of knighting someone else. I would like to meet this person though but after I speak with the young lion.”

He glanced at Tywin Lannister. “Take him to Gilly and Talisa, and get him patched up.”

"Of course my lord."

* * *

 

“Lord Whent,” The half man greeted upon seeing him, pouring himself another cup of wine.

“Lord Lannister,” Harren sat in his own chair and waited for the other man to do the same. “No thank you.” Harren waved away the offer of wine. “I don't like to drink during business – it dulls the senses.”

“That's the point my lord,” Tyrion replied. “Though what business you have with me I know not, for I am not Lord Lannister.” He took a drink when Harren spoke again.

“You will be when your father dies – whenever the Martell's deem that to happen.”

Tyrion spat out his wine in surprise, with a cough he turned furious and incredulous eyes to Harren, “What do you mean boy?!” The imp demanded only to jump back in fright when the table in front of him flew across the room and crashed against the wall. He stared at Harren in shock. Harren, for his part, stared at the dwarf blankly.

Flicking his hand again and making the shattered table disappear, Harren said calmly, “In the Westerlands, you lions have complete and utter control. In the other parts of Westeros your influence is strong. But here, in this house, in my house, you don't get to speak to me in that way.”

“Now, as to your question. It is simple – your father got away with murder all those years ago and now I am giving the aggrieved party the outcome that they desire. Namely his head along with those involved. Except Amory Lorch of course, he got lucky when he fell from his horse all those years ago.” In truth, it wasn't luck but revenge from one of the smallfolk, not that anyone besides Harren knew about it.

“My siblings and I will not allow this to stand.” Tyrion replied quietly, eyes blazing.

“Considering that your brother was killed by my own hand, I don't think he has much input to give you.” The dwarf stared at him in shock. “Your sister is alive for now, but considering her crimes against the crown, she may not live long. Your bastard niece and nephews should live but considering how much King Robert is against incest, well...” He trailed off and shrugged. Of course, with Joffrey dead there wouldn't be that much issue. Tommen and Myrcella would be untouched and would become Harren's wards along with the heir to the Vale but Tyrion didn't need to know that.

Tyrion said nothing, he just glared with impotent rage.

“More death can be avoided Lord Tyrion,” Harren added, still calm. “You need not join your family nor do the people of the Westerlands. Take your place as ruler of Casterly Rock, Lord Paramount of the Westerlands and Warden of the West. Allow whatever sons and daughters you have later to know peace and prosperity. I will leave you to decide on how to proceed from here.”

Harren stood to leave but he added coldly, “You should note that if you decide to fight this, as it is also your right, I will kill you myself, one lord to another. It seems only fair. Then I will reduce the Westerlands to nothing just like that table from before. Men will be hung from every tree, children will be orphaned or worse and the women will know a fate worst than your first wife.”

Green eyes widened at him and Harren smirked cruelly, “Yes, I know about Tysha and what you allowed to happen to her without protest. You of course know that she gave birth to your daughter, and that she wasn't a whore. But because your precious feelings were hurt you never bothered to do anything in her defense, even when the truth came to pass.”

Though his heart had been hardened by war, Harren would not condone rape of anyone nor would he condone the slaughtering of innocents. But again, Tyrion didn't need to know that.

“Your daughter Valarie would become the new Ruler of Casterly Rock – if I don't turn it into dust, I haven't decided that far ahead just yet. When you make your decision, make sure it is the wise one, Lord Tyrion.”

Harren swept out of the room, leaving behind an emotionally and politically conflicted young lord behind.


	6. Chapter 6

Harren glanced at Lord Stark as they just made it past the main gates of the Capitol.

“Harrenhal is ready to receive you my lord, unless you wish to travel to Riverrun?” Harren asked the older man.

“No, I wish to see my children,” Ned said tiredly before glancing back at the carriage behind them. “How are they?” He asked in reference to Myrcella and Tommen.

“Healthy but disturbed, Myrcella especially. Tommen doesn't really understand how his mother and his uncle could have done this.” Harren said flatly. “Both will be treated well in my home and in time, they may yet move on from this.”

Of course, when one finds out their entire existence is a lie and that they could have been killed for simply existing did put a damper on ones mind. At least Joffrey's death was a boon, one that Harren was able to use to help further destroy the Lannister name. Soon all the realms would be told that Joffrey was in league with his parents to try and take the throne away from the Baratheon's. He would be declared a traitor and a reward would be posted for his arrest. Myrcella and Tommen would be spared even as they were declared bastards.

It was for the best really.

“Would you like to take the long way or the short way?” Harren asked to change the subject.

“None of the men know about you Harren,” Ned whispered to him with a stoic look.

“They are bound to find out at some point.” He returned. “This way they won't find out in the wrong way.”

Ned hesitated for a brief moment before shaking his head, “If it were just the men I would say yes but we have the children to consider.”

Harren had already considered them, but he shrugged all the same, “As you wish my lord.”

* * *

 

He had never been so angry in his life, the grip on his sword would have shattered the handle if it were not enhanced by his friend.

“Demetrius, please!” He turned from the frightened purple eyes in front of him to stare at the teary ones next to him. “Let him go,” Daenerys begged him as tears ran down her pale face. She was clutching the robe he had given her tightly.

“He is not supposed to touch you like that.” Despite his anger, he had manged to get the words out calmly.

“I-it is tradition for Valyrians to...be close to their siblings.” She offered, placing a hand on his shoulder. “And he was helping me bathe.”

“Do not defend him to me Dany,” Demetri was still saying things calmly but now a stern note had entered his tone. “It was clear that you didn't like him touching you.”

She grimaced and flinched a little when she glanced at her brother. Speaking of.

“If you ever touch her like that again I will cut you from balls to throat.” Viserys no longer looked frightened but he said nothing to the threat dealt to him. Mainly due to the blade pressed into his neck. Demetri cocked his head to the side. There was shouting from where Illyrio's solar was.

I knew those blue haired shits would be trouble, he thought with a frown. Harren had told him to be wary of those two but not to engage unless it was necessary. It seemed that it was necessary now.

“Dany, go to your hiding place, I'll come get you later after I check on something. Go,” Demetri insisted when she hesitated. After she scrambled away from him, he turned to Viserys. “Time for you to earn your keep,” Demetri removed his sword and dragged Viserys to their destination.

“Unhand me-”

“Keep your mouth shut,” Demetri snarled in a whisper. “You will do as I say, when I say it or else I will kill you now and be done with it.”

Viserys glared but kept silent. Even for all his madness and cruelty, he did know when to follow instruction. As they came to a corner that lead to the solar, he put Viserys in front of him. He cocked an ear and heard several men adjusting their grips on their crossbows, five in total if the heart beats he heard were any indication. There were three more men there, shifting in place by the double doors.

Viserys withdrew a dagger and turned to look at him, “Follow my lead peasant.” He held the blade upwards and close to his chest which he puffed up. Demetri stared in disbelief as the younger man charged around the corner with a battle cry. The cry was made all the more louder and pained as three bolts from three startled men were fired. Only two had hit Viserys, the other had passed by.

The rest were fired at Viserys who fell to the ground, breathing his last through an open throat.

“You idiot,” Demetri muttered with a sad shake of his head. He didn't care for Viserys, sure as hell wouldn't mourn him but he knew someone that would. He would have to tell Dany and watch her beautiful face crumble at losing another member of her family. And I let him die, He thought with a small sigh.

Demetri took a deep breath and ran around the corner. The smell of blood filled his nose after he released the breath he held. He barely glanced at the men he killed in the blink of an eye before he tore through the double doors with his strength.

As the splinters from the door filled the air he took note of the situation quickly. The younger of the two blue haired bastards seemed to have stabbed Illyrio several times but was now shielding his eyes from the debris. The older one had been blown off of his feet by one of the door pieces.

Demetri threw his sword at the younger man. He watched dispassionately as the boys body jerked suddenly as he was impaled to the wall through the chest. He glanced at the other man as he gasped.

“Aegon,” The man said quietly. When there was no response from the boy, he turned to him, eyes blazing with rage. “You fucker!” The man roared, grasping a sword and charging at him. Demetri blurred across the room and shoved his fist through the other mans chest. He retracted it, holding the still beating heart in his hand.

The man gurgled something out before he fell dead but Demetri paid him no mind. He placed the heart on the table and began to tend to Illyrio.

“Never mind me,” The fat man wheezed, shaking him off. “There is work to be done. See that case there,” He gestured to a chest in the corner. “Place it on the table and open it.”

Demetri zipped to the chest and back following the instruction. There were three dragon eggs in the chest. Demetri stared in surprise.

“Take blood from me, the boy, and Connington,” Illyrio wheezed again. “drop them on eggs.”

Demetri stared at him briefly but did as he was told. The man was dying, he could tell that much, so Demetri would honor the dying wish he was given even if he thought that Illyrio was insane. He crushed the heart over the eggs after he got blood from the other two. The eggs seemed to shine for a moment and Demetri swore that he could feel heat radiating off of them.

“Fitting,” Illyrio remarked quietly, eyes starting to droop. “His heart belonged to Rhaegar after all.” He murmured under his breath. “Take the sword from the boy and the sword above my hearth, they belong to house Targaryen now – they belong to Viserys and Daenerys.”

Again, Demetri listened, retrieving the swords in question, one that had a guard with two dragon heads. The other had a pommel and guard in the shape of gold fire. Both were made of Valyrian steel he noted after checking each blade.

Dark Sister and Blackfyre, Demetri thought with a small shake of his head. These two blades had been lost for ages, yet they were with a lad that barely looked like he could hold it properly and a gods be damned cheese monger.

“Give your lord my regards and the eggs. He will know what to do.”

Demetri sighed as he listened to last beats of Illyrio's heart and took in the scent of all the blood in the area. Before he had been reborn the smell would have made his throat burn and make him incredibly thirsty. Even in this new body the smell appealed to him even if the urge to drink it was no longer there.

Glancing around the room he looked for the spot that Harren had carved into the wall. Spotting the rune in the corner. He tapped it once, then twice before stepping away as the rune glowed red. He only had but a few moments to send whatever he wanted ahead and get Dany out of here before they wouldn't be allowed to leave.

He flitted across the room to gather anything of import and placing it on the table and wrapping them in one of the tapestries. He used one of his Portkeys to send them to his room and watched as they disappeared. His mind drifted briefly to a conversation he had with Harren about all this power he had.

“You say that you have problems with the nobility here, why not take a more direct approach?”

“Because I only plan on using my powers to influence, not to interfere directly.” Harren told him honestly. “I could be King of it all and no one would stop me, not even my mistress, because this world needs to be realigned to something resembling balance. I don't think that my influence needs to be so strong but I will take as many precautions as needed.”

Harren had only acted outside of his decision twice as far as he knew. Once in the deep North and again here in the East. He wouldn't say what he did but it must have been something drastic and something that would have made them all shudder given the look in his eyes. Demetri shuddered as he remembered that day before shaking his head to clear it. He took one last look around the room before leaving to find Daenerys.


End file.
